


Kittens in your head

by Linadoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Background Relationships, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Open Relationships, Romance, Slow To Update, this is pretty self indulgent so ignore it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: It's not unusual for the Junkyard to be brimming with new life, with pregnant queens strolling around, to couples with kittens clinging to their legs, to couples making family plans for the future.Kittens... Kittens... Kittens...Mistoffelees can't stop thinking about kittens, they're all over the place...!-Tuggoffelees - mpreg
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be a bunch of domestic stuff, with a bit of drama here and there.  
> .  
> Background relationships:  
> \- Demeter x Munkustrap  
> \- Plato x Victoria  
> \- Alonzo x Cassandra  
> \- Electra x Etcetera  
> \- Skimbleshanks x Bustopher Jones x Jennyanydots  
> .  
> I need to stop starting so many wips...

“They’re adorable…” Mistoffelees let out a delighted giggle as the little white kitten pawed at his fingers.

“They are, aren’t they?” Plato smiled, making a silly face at the spotted kitten in his hands. He giggled, playfully swatting his tiny paws towards his father’s face.

Mistoffelees laughed, hearing Victoria sigh and look down at the kitten kneading at her chest with tired eyes.

It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that Victoria was now a mother; for him she was still his innocent little sister, and would always be. But he was happy for her.

Victoria had always wanted to have kittens and that want only intensified once she started a relationship with Plato. It took just a few months after their mating at the last Jellicle Ball for the couple to give the news to the junkyard.

It’s not needed to say that Bustopher Jones was especially happy for his niece! His visits had had become more common during Victoria’s pregnancy, and he constantly brought little gifts for the queen – mainly food.

In the meantime, Alonzo joked that he was quite annoyed that his little sister was the first of the trio to get kittens, even though he had been in a relationship for longer. Truthfully Cassandra and Alonzo weren’t sure if they wanted to have kittens or not. Still both the older brother and his mate were happy to welcome some new members to the family.

Mistoffelees was never sure about how he felt towards kittens, he had hardly left kittenhood himself. He knew they were quite a pawful, but with the few kittens he had already lived with, he learned that it was easy to keep them entertained and busy with simple magic tricks. He even offered his sister to help whenever a bit of magic distraction was needed, getting a laugh from both Plato and Victoria.

Now there he was, sitting in Plato and Victoria’s den, holding one of the kittens in his arms.

“So, how is motherhood treating you?” He asked the white cat, holding back a chuckle at the tired glare she gave him.

“It’s hard…” Victoria groaned, her eyes focusing on the kitten on Mistoffelees’ arm, who was already feeling sleepy. “Miangellica is the easiest out of the two to deal with. While her brothers keep waking up in the middle of the day to get more milk…”

The couple had three adorable kittens: the oldest being a little queen, as white as Victoria, named Miangellica (their mother’s name); and two tons, one white with ginger markings, named Pettelin, and the other more brownish in color, with similar ginger markings, named Cayan.

“But it must be worth it, right?” Mistoffelees asked softly, readjusting Miangellica as the kitten squirmed in his arms, finding a nice position and yawning greatly.

“Yeah… It definitely is.” Victoria giggled, reaching over to run her fingers over her daughter’s headfur.

And when Mistoffelees left the couple’s den, since the kittens were finally falling asleep and both Victoria and Plato wanted to appreciate the silence and calm alone, the tuxedo cat still couldn’t help but continue thinking about kittens.

His sister wasn’t the only queen with kittens, others around the junkyard were pregnant or with a new litter clinging to their legs, while other couples seemed to be planning on having some soon enough.

In a way or another, that wasn’t uncommon, the junkyard was always brimming with new life.

Mistoffelees continued his way around the main clearing of the junkyard and he pretty much heard the small group of cats not too far from him before even seeing them.

“Hey, Misto!” Rum Tum Tugger smiled, his attention turning fully to his mate, as if there were no giggling queens surrounding him.

“Hi, Misto!” Etcetera and Electra said at the same time as the magical cat approached them.

The kittens made way for Mistoffelees, allowing him to sit beside Rum Tum Tugger, who wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulder, as he normally did.

“So? How are the new parents?” The Maine Coon asked.

“Resting now. The kittens finally gave them a pause.” Mistoffelees said.

“They’re such adorable little things, aren’t they?!” Jemima piped up from Tugger’s left side, clinging to her uncle’s arm. “And their little queen looks so much like Victoria!”

“Yeah, but they’re also a huge pawful…” Mistoffelees pointed out, remembering his sister’s tired face.

“Jenny says that too.” Electra mentioned. “But she is always happy when there are new kittens for her to take care of!”

“She has a mother heart.” Tugger shrugged and gave his mate a smirk. “And den.”

Mistoffelees chuckled, shaking his head, remembering how when he was young and visited the junkyard, he would sleep in a small mountain of kittens in the Gumbie Cat’s den. Whenever Tugger joined the group, he would just drop himself on top of everyone, practically crushing poor Mistoffelees and Victoria, who were the smallest.

“I want to have kittens one day!” Etcetera said excitedly, grabbing Electra’s paws on hers. Everyone was silent for a moment, even Electra herself. “Let’s have kittens together!”

“Yeah!” Electra said after recovering herself, she seemed to be just as excited about the topic as her mate, but still sounding a bit less sure.

“You’ll need to find a tom to do the job then, Cettie.” Mistoffelees mentioned, giggling at the innocence from the young queen’s excitement.

“Tugger can help us!” Etcetera practically squealed.

Mistoffelees was taken by surprise and he looked from the queens to his mate. Tugger simply shook his head and chuckled, as if he had heard that same thing many times before – Mistoffelees had a feeling he had.

“Well, maybe after you two dance at the next Jellicle Ball we can talk about that.” He said with a nonchalant shrug and the queens started babbling excitedly amongst themselves.

Tugger shoot Mistoffelees one more glance and smile but all the magical cat could do was shrug. Surrogacy and “sperm sharing” wasn’t uncommon amongst the Jellicles – and most cats in general. And seeing how Tugger was such a beloved cat on the tribe, the magical cat knew he shouldn’t be surprised that someone would be interested in getting the Maine Coon’s “help” on forming a family.

Still, Mistoffelees couldn’t help but stop for a moment and think. He had never connected Tugger to kittens before, at least not as the father of one…

“What about you two?” Sillabub asked, getting the tux out of his thoughts.

“What?” “What?” Tugger and Mistoffelees asked at the same time.

“When are you guys going to have kittens?” The young reddish queen asked with a giggle and all the other queens nodded excitedly, looking up at the couple with expectant eyes.

Mistoffelees and Tugger shared a look, both unsure on how to feel about the question. The look the Maine Coon was giving the tux was hard to describe, and Mistoffelees was sure he was reflecting that same expression.

“I don’t know, I already have my paws full with Tugger...” The magician forced himself to speak, trying to deflect from the question with a joke.

“Hey!” Tugger whined in mock offense, making the queens giggle around them.

The topic was soon dropped, with Tugger starting a conversation about something else and easily engaging the queen’s interest.

There it was: Tugger’s ease with younger cats.

Now that Mistoffelees was actually thinking about it, Tugger was actually quite good with kittens. He had always been a great uncle to Sillabub and Jemima and he somehow always knew how to deal with kittens in general, how to make them obey him and behave, even when they were all but squealing about him.

Mistoffelees was sure he had never thought of Tugger as a father, but he had heard others talk about it. Mainly Munkustrap, who couldn’t help but always want his brother to one day settle down and maybe start a family; and of course, all of the older cats said the same a well.

Truthfully all cats seemed to think that Tugger would eventually father a few kittens, since he kept going from queen to queen whenever he felt like it, at least until he mated with Mistoffelees – not that he didn’t go out to have some fun with others sometimes, especially when the tuxedo cat was not in the mood.

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but keep an eye out for any Maine Coon looking kittens after Jellylorum mentioned that at one point. But if Tugger had ever shared his genes with some other queen, there didn’t seem like they ever bloomed much.

But now Mistoffelees was imagining the Rum Tum Tugger strutting around with a litter of little Maine Coons right at his ankles. With maybe a few little tuxedo cats mixed in…

The magical cat shook his head. What was he thinking? They were both males, they couldn’t have kittens.

“Misto?”

“Ah, yes, Jems?” The tux turned to the reddish queen who had come over to her.

“Can you show us some magic?” She asked with such kittenish glee it was hard to remember she was already a teen-queen. The other queens joined in her excitement, clinging to Mistoffelees in a similar fashion they did with Tugger.

Mistoffelees was happy with the distraction, and after shooting one more glance towards Tugger, who seemed to have accepted the fact that he had lost his spotlight with a shrug, he got up, waving his paws in the air and producing sparkles that made the queens giggle with joy.

He let himself get distracted from his silly thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next day, Mistoffelees was still thinking about kittens, much to his annoyance.

He had dreamed of kittens that night, something similar to the thought he had had of little Maine Coons and little tuxedo cats. He felt silly once waking up and blushed hard upon turning around and facing his mate’s sleeping face.

Mistoffelees stretched and got up, leaving the room as silently as his paws could be, not wanting to wake Tugger. He slipped away of their den and walked around the still darkened junkyard; a few rays of sunshine shyly poked over the roof of the houses not too far from the closed off area, coloring the still darkened sky.

He tried to push away the images of kittens that still lingered inside his head by hunting something to eat. He let his mind be taken by his instincts, pushing all thoughts aside. In no time he had found himself a mouse, eating it in quick bites, before going after another one.

Mistoffelees carried the second mouse back to his den. It wasn’t uncommon for Tugger to wake up before him, and his mate normally would leave a little something for him to eat upon waking up. Might as well do the same from time to time.

He poked his head inside, finding Tugger still sleeping, sprawled on the blankets and snoring, loudly. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but stare, a soft smile growing on his face.

Tugger was adorable when sleeping. He would sometimes roll around, never being able to keep the same position for too long, but still somehow always woke up rested and relaxed. He also made noises sometimes – beside his snoring – from little whimpers and whines to sudden groans and sighs.

The noises were weird, but Mistoffelees enjoyed them.

The magician left the rat near the entrance and left as soundlessly as before, deciding on taking a stroll, since he was already awake. He enjoyed that time of the night, when the day was yet to dawn and the night was starting to fade away.

“Misto!” A soft voice called for him and he saw a pure white queen sitting on top of an old wooden chest.

“Vic!” He smiled, climbing up and joining his sister, nuzzling her affectionately “Hey. The kittens are asleep?”

“Yeah, so I decided to enjoy the silence.” She looks down towards the entrance to her and Plato’s den, before letting out a yawn while arching her back. “Pity it’s so early. I am so in the mood for some sun bathing…”

“I feel you.” Mistoffelees chuckled, practically mirroring his sister and laying with his stomach pressed against the wood.

“Why are _you_ awake so early?” Victoria asked.

“Woke up, couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“I see.” She giggled. “If you had kittens you would prize every single second of sleep.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping then?” Mistoffelees arched an eyebrow.

“Hm… I may, soon enough…” Victoria rolled her shoulders, laying in the same position as her brother, before rolling over to press her back against his side. Mistoffelees raised an arm and a leg wrapping them around his sister’s smaller form and keeping her there.

The two enjoyed the warmth coming from each other, purring softly and slowly drifting in and out of sleep. That is until a soft, muffled mewling was heard. Victoria groaned, disentangling herself from her brother. He shoot her a glance, asking without words if she wished for help, but she simply shook her head.

Mistoffelees watched as she climbed down the wooden chest to take care of her kittens and sighed, rolling to lay on his back, looking up at the last remaining stars in the sky.

Kittens.

Here he goes again.

He couldn’t help it, the miniature cats kept dancing in his head. Could he be growing obsessive? He wasn’t even sure why he was thinking so much about that, about wanting to have kittens. He had never given it much thought before.

The sound of paws coming closer made him open his eyes and he watched as his sister joined him once more. 

“Cayan or Pettelin?”

“It was actually Miangellica, but she just wanted a bit of attention.” Victoria explained.

“Hm-hm…” Mistoffelees nodded, closing his eyes again. “Kittens…”

“Yes, always seeking attention.” Victoria giggled softly, but kept silent after that.

Mistoffelees’ ears picked up on the sounds around him, hearing the birds starting to sing as the day dawned, the noises from the streets and large human dens as a few humans already roused from their slumber. He was almost catching up with his sleep…

“Well, are you ever getting one, or two?” Victoria interrupted his calm and silence.

“Really?” Mistoffelees shook his head, looking up at his sister who smiled back at him, her right ear twitching slightly, still paying attention to the kittens inside the den.

“Yeah!” The white cat said with a shrug. “Why not?”

“I’m with the Rum Tum Tugger.” Mistoffelees said simply, rolling around and resting his chin over his paws, closing his eyes once more.

“So…?”

“Can you imagine Tugger as a father?” The tux huffed.

“Hm, yeah…” Victoria was silent for a moment, as if trying to imagine it.

Mistoffelees used the moment to clear his mind, focusing in the warming air of the morning, as the sun made itself more prominent in the sky. But, once again, his moment of silent bliss was broken just a few seconds later.

“I mean, it would be cute.” Victoria spoke up, maybe not noticing or ignoring her brother’s grimace. “And wasn’t he a great uncle for Jemima and Sillabub? I’m pretty sure he would grow to be a good father.”

“Hm…” Was all the tuxedo cat decided to let out.

Victoria was not helping him and his thoughts, but he couldn’t fully blame her, she was a young mother with three kittens, of course she would want to talk about it. And, truthfully, aside from her, the other cats with whom Mistoffelees could talk about the topic were the oldest queens and Demeter – maybe Bombalurina.

But the idea of talking to them about it made him feel uncomfortable, like when he was a little kitten, trying to make small talk with older kittens. As expected, he felt mostly confused, out of place and embarrassed in those moments.

If there was someone with whom he could talk while being in a closer level, it had to be his sister, or his mate. And he wasn’t very sure if he wanted to go for the second just yet.

“Alright, I’ll be honest, I’ve been thinking about it, a lot lately.” Mistoffelees sighed.

“Oh, really?” Victoria beamed at that, tail swishing and pointing up.

“I blame mostly you.” He added.

“You’re welcome.” Was all he heard back, making him laugh.

“I can’t help but imagine how my and Tugger kittens would look like…” Mistoffelees said, ignoring the soft warmth that took over his face.

“Oh, adorable little black and white Maine Coons!” Victoria said with kittenish glee and Mistoffelees remembered his dreams.

“But we’re both toms, so what’s the point of thinking about it?” He said before he let himself get deeper into that fantasy.

“Well, you can get a surrogate belly…” The white cat side eyed her brother, raising a paw in a shy way, even though her smile wasn’t shy at all. “I’m up for it.”

“The fact that you still have a crush on my mate is super weird, Victoria.” Mistoffelees groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Can’t help it.” Victoria giggled. “Plato also still does.”

“What a surprise.” The magical cat let out a huff.

They were silent once more and Mistoffelees opened his eyes, hearing the ruffling of fur as his sister laid beside him once more, resting her chin over her arms in much the same way he was doing.

“If you want kittens you should talk with Tugger.” Victoria said, softly and sweet, all jokes and playfulness left aside. “Who knows? Maybe he wants some.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it…” Mistoffelees nodded, looking away from his sister’s blue eyes. “Maybe.”

* * *

That “maybe” took him at first a whole day.

As soon as he left his sister, Mistoffelees pushed the conversation aside and went about the rest of his morning, meeting with his mate as Tugger left their den, smiling at him, thankful for the breakfast the tux had caught. And then, soon enough Tugger was strolling about the junkyard with a group of queens and some toms right on his tail. Mistoffelees found his place amongst the older cats, having a nice talk with Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks – who was staying for a while, until the Night Mail train had to leave in a few days. He didn’t dare brig up the theme of kittens when talking with the mature queen, but it somehow sneaked itself into their conversation.

“It’s great to see new life blooming in the junkyard!” The Old Gumbie Cat said with a smile, not looking up from her crochet. “It has been a while since we had so many kittens at once!”

“Well, don’t let Jelly and Asparagus hear you, my dear.” Skimbleshanks joked and the two laughed.

Mistoffelees made himself smile at those words and the cute couple in front of him, his eyes focused on the ball of yarn in his paws.

“Are you okay, young one?” Skimbleshank’s paw on Mistoffelees’ shoulder made the tux startle and he took a moment to recompose himself.

“Ah, yes, I am.” He said with a smile.

“You have always been the quiet type…” The railway cat said. “But you’ve been much quieter…”

“I’m sorry…” Mistoffelees muttered.

“Is something troubling you, dear?” Jenny finally raised her attention from her crocheting needles, turning worried eyes to the young tom. “Is… Everything okay between you and Tugger? Do you need advice of any kind?” She added the last words with a smile, as if to hide the tone of her first question.

“Tugger and I are fine, Jenny.” Mistoffelees tried not to roll his eyes at the old queen’s words. He simply smiled, rolling the ball of yarn in his paws. “I’ve just been thinking about a few things. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Both older cats waved his worries away. “But, please, remember you can always come to us for anything, yes? Well, to me, most of the time.” Jenny said with a smile.

Mistoffelees smiled back and nodded. He stayed silent, playing with the balls of yarn while Skimble and Jenny continued talking, only sometimes interacting with them with nods and soft “hms”.

It wasn’t until the name “Tugger” was mentioned in their conversation that Mistoffelees turned to them.

“I’m sorry, what was it about Tugger?” He asked, kindly.

“Oh, don’t take it badly, kitten.” Skimble quickly said, raising his paws, and Mistoffelees tried not to react much, since he hadn’t heard the rest of the talk. “We just find it funny how we have yet to see any little ‘Tuggers’ strolling around the junkyard.”

Mistoffelees remembered how many times the old ones had already joked about it, some with actual humor, some in a more disapproving tone.

“Would you expect him to…?” He muttered, before noticing what he said made no sense. “I mean, you think of Tugger becoming a father?”

“Oh, maybe not intentionally.” Jenny shrugged. “But, you know, based on his come and go from queens’ dens…”

“Ah, of course.” Mistoffelees nodded.

“I will say this, and I know you get annoyed at me when I say it, Jenny…” Skimble added, receiving a soft glare from his mate. “But Tugger has a way with the kittens. A weird way, yes… But he does.” He shook his head, face turning just as disapproving as the mature cat’s looked when talking about the Rum Tum Tugger. “When he is not doing all those movements with his hips and making the kittens scream, that is.”

Mistoffelees chuckled at that.

Yeah, everyone always mentioned how Tugger had a way with kittens. Maybe what really lacked on him was responsibility to be a dad.

But Mistoffelees knew him better than anyone in the junkyard. He knew Tugger was much more than the irresponsible and fickle cat he seemed to be on the surface. He was caring and sweet, and pretty serious and could very much act like an adult when the situation asked for that.

Could he be a good father? Probably. Yes. Mistoffelees said yes.

But what about him? What about Mistoffelees?

Mistoffelees wasn’t stupid, he knew kittens demanded lots of attention and were quite hard work to take care of, but could _he_ deal with them?

He didn’t understand why he was thinking so much about them. If he wanted to take care of kittens, or at least help on the raising of some, he had his sister’s litter and, probably in the future, his brother’s as well!

But he still imagined and fantasized about his own litter.

He didn’t even know if he would be a good father. He wasn’t great with kittens, he just knew how to distract them and, according to some of the younger kittens, he knew how to talk to them with less condescendence than most adult cats. But that didn’t mean he was ready to take such a responsibility.

Mistoffelees kept ruminating those thoughts, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Have you ever thought about having kittens of your own?” He eventually asked, when he and his mate were lounging on top of an old, rusty oven.

Tugger turned to the tux with an arched eyebrow, caught off guard by the question. Mistoffeless waited impatiently, feeling a bit nervous with the question but not showing it – it was a luck he had learned how to control his expression a long time ago.

“Are you still thinking about that queen’s talk?” Tugger asked.

“Maybe.” Mistoffelees simply shrugged, not wanting to let the other cat know he hadn’t stopped thinking about it for the last three days. “So?”

It took a bit for Tugger to answer, silently staring at his mate before returning to the position he was before, closing his eyes.

“No… I mean, yes. Kind of.” He huffed with a smirk as he thought about it.

“Kind of?” Mistoffelees leaned to the side, so he could look at his mate, feeling quite interested now.

“I never really ‘wanted’ to have kittens, but I wondered, I fantasized, you know?” The tux nodded as the other continued talking. “Like when Bomba had Electra and Munk and Demeter had the twins.”

“You imagined what it would be like?”

“Yeah. And how they would look like, of course.” Tugger nodded, stretching under the warm rays of sun. “I once imagined how it would be if Bomba and I got together, taking care of Electra. Or if we had a kitten of our own in the future...”

Misto hummed thoughtfully.

He couldn’t help but imagine how it would be like, seeing Bomba and Tugger strolling around with not only Electra on their ankles, but a little pack of kittens. The image of red colored Maine Coons was cute, but Mistoffelees had to push them aside before jealously started creeping up on him at the idea of Tugger having someone else to call a mate.

“Just Bomba?”

“Well, no. I did fantasize with others.” The Maine Coon shrugged.

“Even toms?”

Tugger chuckled.

“No, I wouldn’t say so…”

“So, you didn’t imagine it with me?” Mistoffelees leaned his head to the side, smiling coyly.

The Maine Coon opened his eyes, shooting his mate a knowing look. The tux simply stared back at him, not really expecting an answer, just wanting to tease the other.

“Now, I didn’t say that…” Tugger admitted with a nonchalant shrug, holding back a laugh at Mistoffelees’ face, knowing that the tom was flushing under the white fur. “I think… Maybe at some point when we became mates. It would’ve been weird back when we were just friends…”

The magical cat simply nodded, averting his eyes.

“Of course.” Different from his face, his voice sounded unaffected, vague.

There was a pause as the two basked in sunlight, processing the conversation in silence. Tugger kept his eyes focused on Mistoffelees, as if trying to know what was going on through his mate’s head. But reading the tux was hard, he was a pure mystery – most of the time.

“What about you?” He eventually asked, deciding that he would take too long to figure it out.

Mistoffelees didn’t answer right away, didn’t even turn to the other cat, but the way his ears moved and the back-and-forth flick of his tail showed that he had heard the question.

“I… Can’t say I ever fantasized about it, aside from adopting…” He answered, decided on not mentioning the thoughts that had plagued his mind lately. “I’ve always been only into toms, so…”

“Out of the question, right?”

“Basically.” Misto shrugged, turning to his mate with a soft smile.

Tugger nodded, studying the other with interest.

“Unless if magic was involved?”

Mistoffelees seemed to be taken back by the question, but just for a second, before he let out a snort.

“I doubt magic can be used to create a kitten out of nowhere.” He shook his head.

“But you already did that once.” Tugger teased.

“ _Stuffed_ kittens.” Misto pointed out, rolling his eyes. He still didn’t understand why Tugger liked mentioning that magic trick so much.

It happened a while ago. Mistoffelees was just practicing a little trick, with Tugger as his only audience, in which he would try to make a little stuffed kitten that belonged to their youngest human appear and disappeared.

Somehow, when the tux pulled the kitten out of the large hat, there happened to be another kitten inside, and then another, and then another and then another… Until they were left with seven stuffed kittens that had appeared from who knows where.

But no matter how many times Mistoffelees mentioned he failed the trick, since that wasn’t what he meant to do, Tugger was always pointing out how it actually made the trick even better.

They later on brought the stuffed kittens to the junkyard, distributing them to the youngest kittens.

Still, Mistoffelees was quite surprised when he heard the incident being mentioned in the song his mate had sung him in the last Jellicle Ball.

“Well, but it’s a possibility, right?” Tugger shrugged, smiling at his partner.

“Maybe…” Mistoffelees nodded, absently minded. “Not like I’m gonna find out sooner or later.”

Tugger laughed at his comment and Mistoffelees smiled back at him. He was glad Tugger hadn’t asked if he had fantasized about kittens with _him_ out of all toms.

Magic. Magic kittens. He hadn’t thought much about that. Could his magic actually make kittens appear out of thin air? He did make the stuffed kittens multiply somehow and he was able to move Old Deuteronomy from one place to another, but those were things entirely different from creating life out of nowhere.

Tugger’s paw resting on his hip pulled Mistoffelees out of his thoughts.

“You know, if you want some kittens, we could totally get some…” Tugger shined Mistoffelees a grin.

“Really…?” Mistoffelees asked and it took him a moment to notice how his tail stood up, interested.

“Yeah…” Tugger clearly noticed it too, before the tux could lower his tail once more. He shrugged, suddenly not as confident in his words as before “I guess…”

“You’re not sure.” Mistoffelees said simply, scuttering closer to lay face to face with his mate.

“I guess I’m too young to be a father.” Tugger showed a smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Mistoffelees could see right through him.

Tugger didn’t want to have kittens, at least not now; maybe he was sure, or just didn’t feel ready for it. It made sense and Mistoffelees respected it. He wasn’t in a much different position himself.

Mistoffelees’ thoughts were pushed aside when large paws reached for him, pulling him over to the bigger body. The tux obeyed the pull, standing over the Maine Coon and straddling him,

“Too bad we can’t _make_ some.” Tugger was grinning just as he was doing before, stroking Mistoffelees’ sides. “I’m pretty sure I would enjoy that.”

“Too bad indeed…” Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a playful smile as well. Trust Tugger to turn everything into a joke or innuendo.

“Why don’t we try though?”

“Oh, try it?”

“There’s nothing bad in trying.” Tugger shrugged up at his mate, before pulling him down so that their lips could meet midway.

It was silly, even if they tried, they wouldn’t succeed, but Mistoffelees chuckled against the kiss, letting himself believe that it was possible just for a moment.

It was a good thing the old oven was placed in an empty area, where the other cats rarely strolled by and where the duo enjoyed some peace and quiet together, because Tugger wasn’t going to stop and Mistoffelees surely wouldn’t stop him either.


End file.
